sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beast/B2ST - Fiction
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Fictionright|200px *'Artista:' Beast/B2ST *'Álbum:' Fiction and Fact *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Mayo-2011 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Ajik nan neol ijji mot hago Modeungeol da midji mot hago Ireohke neol bonaeji mot hago, oneuldo Dashi mandeureo bolge uri iyagi Kkeut naji anhge aju ginagin Sal gacheul pago seumyeo deuneun Sangshil gameun jamshi mudeo dulge Saero sseo naeryeo ga shi jigeun Haengbok hage utgo itneun neowa na, niga nal Tteonaji mot hage bae gyeongeun chulgu ga eobtneun jobeun bangan Amureohji anhge nege kiseu hago Dalkomhan neoye gyeoteul tteona gajil mothae (mothae~) Urin kkeuti raneun geon eobseo Ireohke nan tto~ (fiction in fiction) Ijji mot hago~ (fiction in fiction) Nae gaseum soge, kkeut naji anheul Iyagil sseugo isseo Neol but janeulge~ (fiction in fiction) Nohji anheulge~ (fiction in fiction in fiction) Kkeut naji anheun neowa, naye iyagi sogeseo~ Oneuldo in fiction Jigeum yeogin haengbok han iyagi deul bakke eobseo Neomu haengbok han uri dulman ye iyagi ga ireohke (hyeonshil gwaneun dareuge) sseo isseo Jeomjeom chaewo jigo isseo Neoneun na egero dallyeo waseo angi go Pum ane angin neoreul naneun jeoldae nohji mothae (mothae~) Urin kkeuti raneun geon eobseo Ireohke nan tto~ (fiction in fiction) Ijji mot hago~ (fiction in fiction) Nae gaseum soge, kkeut naji anheul Iyagil sseugo isseo Neol but janeulge~ (fiction in fiction) Nohji anheulge~ (fiction in fiction in fiction) Kkeut naji anheun neowa, naye iyagi sogeseo Oneuldo in fiction Dashi hanbeon deo mal hajiman Jigeum neoneun nae yeope it dago Geureohke midgo isseo nan (hajiman fiction) Nan mok jeogeul ilheo beorin jaga i soseol ye Kkeuteun eotteohke mamuri (namanye fiction) ji eoya hae Saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae Ise geul jaman (moduda fiction) sseo naeryeo ga Mudyeojin pen nun Mullo eolluk jin nalkeun jongi wiro (moduda fiction) haengbok halsudo seulpeul sudo eobseo I iyagi neun Jigeum nan neomu nado haengbok-han Saenggake iyagireul sseujiman Modeunge baramil ppuni rago, yeojeonhi Nan haengbok hangeol~ (fiction in fiction) Uri hamkke ingeol~ (fiction in fiction) Ije shijak ingeol~ (fiction in fiction) Kkeuteun eobt neungeol~ (fiction in fiction) in fiction. Ohh ~ 'Español' Todavía no puedo olvidarte Todavía no puedo creer todo Aún no puedo enviarte lejos así Voy a reescribirlo de nuevo nuestra historia no terminará Por ahora enterraré el hecho de que la realidad se está filtrando en mi piel Lo reescribí una vez más, El comienzo del inicio en que tú y yo sonreímos felizmente En caso de que me dejaras entonces me encontraría en una pequeña habitación sin salida Te beso como si nada estuviera mal No puedo alejarme de tu dulce presencia No hay tal cosa como un fin para nosotros! De Nuevo es así~ (Ficción en la Ficción) No puedo olvidarte~ (Ficción en la Ficción) Estoy escribiendo la historia que nunca acabará en mi corazón Me Aferraré a Ti~ (Ficción en la Ficción) No te dejaré ir~ (Ficción en la Ficción en la Ficción) Incluso hoy aún estoy en ese cuento en que tú y yo.. No hemos terminado en la Ficción. En este momento sólo hay historias felices aquí Las muy felices historias de nosotros dos (diferente a la realidad) está escrito aquí, poco a poco se va llenando Corro hacia Ti y Te abrazo Nunca podré dejarte ir de mis brazos, no podré~ No hay tal cosa como un fin para nosotros! De Nuevo es así~ (Ficción en la Ficción) No puedo olvidarte~ (Ficción en la Ficción) Estoy escribiendo la historia que nunca acabará en mi corazón Me Aferraré a Ti~ (Ficción en la Ficción) No te dejaré ir~ (Ficción en la Ficción en la Ficción) Incluso hoy aún estoy en ese cuento en que tú y yo.. No hemos terminado en la Ficción~ Voy a decir esto de nuevo, Una vez más En este momento estás a mí lado, lo creo así (pero es ficción) Soy un escritor que perdió su propósito ¿Cómo se supone que voy a escribir el final de esta novela? Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo Sigo escribiendo esas dos palabras colocando la cálida pluma en el viejo papel manchado de lágrimas Esta historia no puede ser feliz o triste Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo una historia feliz pero todo es sólo un deseo todavía Estoy Feliz~ (Ficción en la Ficción) Estamos Juntos~ (Ficción en la Ficción) Ahora es el Comienzo~ (Ficción en la Ficción) No Tiene Fin~ (Ficción en la Ficción) En La Ficción. Ohh~ 'Hangul' 아직 난 널 잊지 못하고 모든 걸 다 믿지 못하고 이렇게 널 보내지 못하고 오늘도. 다시 만들어볼게 우리 이야기 끝나지 않게 아주 기나긴 살갗을 파고 스며드는 상실감은 잠시 묻어둘게 새로 써 내려가 시작은 행복하게 웃고 있는 너와 나 네가 날 떠나지 못하게 배경은 출구가 없는 좁은 방 안 아무렇지 않게 네게 키스하고 달콤한 너의 곁을 떠나가질 못해 (못해~) 우린 끝이라는 건 없어 이렇게 난 또 (Fiction in Fiction) 잊지 못하고 (Fiction in Fiction) 내 가슴 속에 끝나지 않을 이야길 쓰고 있어 널 붙잡을게 (Fiction in Fiction) 놓지 않을게 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) 끝나지 않은 너와, 나의 이야기 속에서 오늘도 in Fiction 지금 여긴 행복한 이야기들밖에 없어 너무 행복한 우리 둘만의 이야기가 이렇게 (현실과는 다르게) 써 있어 점점 채워지고 있어 너는 나에게로 달려와서 안기고 품 안에 안긴 너를 나는 절대 놓지 못해 (못해~) 우린 끝이라는 건 없어 이렇게 난 또 (Fiction in Fiction) 끊지 못하고 (Fiction in Fiction) 내 가슴 속에 끝나지 않을 이야길 쓰고 있어 널 붙잡을게 (Fiction in Fiction) 놓지 않을게 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) 끝나지 않은 너와, 나의 이야기 속에서 오늘도 in Fiction 다시 한 번 더 말하지만 지금 너는 내 옆에 있다고 그렇게 믿고 있어 난 (하지만 Fiction) 난 목적을 잃어버린 작가 이 소설의 끝은 어떻게 마무리 (나만의 Fiction) 지어야 해 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 이 세 글자만 (모두 다 Fiction) 써 내려가 무뎌진 펜 눈 물로 얼룩진 낡은 종이 위로 (모두 다 Fiction) 행복할 수도 슬플 수도 없어 이 이야기는 지금 난 너무나도 행복한 생각에 이야기를 쓰지만 모든 게 바람일 뿐이라고 여전히 난 행복한 걸 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) 우리 함께인 걸 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) 이제 시작인 걸 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) 끝은 없는 걸 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction) in fiction. Ohh ~ 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop